Sunder
by Shiba-Studios
Summary: She was the target of his desire, and the conquest he desperately sought. He would stop at nothing to make her his; crossing the dimensions of space-time, and risking the fate of the world to make Queen of the White Moon bow to him. A re-telling of the Black Moon Arc, centered around Usagi, Mamoru, and Demando.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. No profit is being made from this story and I am writing this only for the enjoyment.

Summary: She was the target of his desire, and the conquest he desperately sought. He would stop at nothing to make her his; crossing the dimensions of space-time, and risking the fate of the world to make Queen of the White Moon bow to him. A re-telling of the Black Moon Arc, centered around Usagi, Mamoru, and Demando.

A/N: I've always loved the relationship between Usagi, Mamoru and Demando, as well as the Black Moon Arc, which is my favorite arc of Sailor Moon. It's quite dark, and I just love Demando in general. This story is based mostly on the manga (I don't like the huge age gap between anime Usagi and Mamoru), with the breakup arc in the anime, and the redemption of the Akayashi sisters. I know a lot of fans despise the breakup arch, however, I think it makes a wonderful plot and relationship dynamic between Usagi, Mamoru and Demando. Also, this is rated T for now, and the rating will most likely go up in later chapters for sexual content and non-consensual acts.

/

 _Italics indicate a flashback_

VXIXV

It was unusually warm for an autumn evening as Usagi frantically dashed up and down the Juban Municipal Park. On the horizon, the sun was just starting to set behind the layers of billowy clouds, casting warm orange rays on the Tokyo cityscape with traces of navy hinting at the darkness of night that was rapidly approaching. While most people were retiring home for the day, Usagi and her friends had split up to scour every inch of Juban because Chibi-Usa had ran off on her own again. Usagi had gone upstairs to check on Chibi-Usa, as she always did, only to find her bed empty, and her family completely unaware of her absence. Using her communicator, Usagi alerted her fellow Sailor Guardians, and they agreed to split up in search pink-haired girl. Periodically they would check in with each other, each updating the other of their progress, but thus far, no one could find Chibi-Usa. Night was quickly approaching, and it was too dangerous to have the small child alone at night, especially if she released her energy. No, Usagi needed to find her.

Truthfully, Usagi welcomed the distraction as her mind was occupied with troubling thoughts of the recent months. Rubeus had been defeated, and the Ayakashi sisters cleansed with the Ginzuishou. By all means, she should be satisfied that progress had been made on the motives of the Black Moon Clan. Koan, Berthier, Calaveras and Petz had disclosed as much information as they knew, which wasn't much. They had merely been the pawns sent to fight the grunge work for the higher ups. Rubeus had been little use as he exploded with his space ship, and the Guardians were back at square one with virtually no useful information about their enemy. Panting heavily, Usagi stopped momentarily at a park bench, leaning on it for support as she attempted to catch her breath.

A wave of anger and frustration washed over her. Everything started with that little brat! The instant Chibi-Usa fell from the sky, the peaceful air of Tokyo had been disrupted once again for countless battles with an enemy far more powerful then she had ever encountered before. And they cherry on top it all, that Chibi-Usa was rude, ungrateful and a downright nuisance, brainwashing Usagi's family all the while refusing to tell anyone why the 30th century was in peril, or the nature of the Black Moon. But for all Chibi-Usa's faults, Usagi couldn't shake the affection she felt towards the girl, as if she was drawn to her, like some sort of maternal instinct. Even Mamo-chan…

Her train of thought stopped at the mention of Mamoru. Even though he had broken up with her weeks ago, the pain was just as fresh as if it just happened. For the life of her, Usagi just couldn't understand why he was so cold to her. What had she done to upset him so? They were lovers that crossed the sands of time to be reunited with each other, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. She remembered so clearly when Mamoru jumped in front of her to shield her from Queen Beryl's attack, at the cost of his own life. He seemed so happy for those few short weeks after he regained his memory when An and Ali had departed. His smile was so warm and sweet; Mamoru's face seemed to light up whenever Usagi would jovially run up and hug him. But now, he refused to meet her eyes, and no matter how many tears, calls and nights spent begging at his apartment to know what she had done to anger him, he avoided her at all costs. His seemingly only interests were defending the planet from their enemies and Chibi-Usa.

It was so sudden, without a word of warning. One afternoon, just after school ended, she had run into Mamoru by pure coincidence, or as Usagi thought, fate. Her warm embrace was with cold demeanor, and he quickly pushed her aside, announcing that he no longer loved her. She hadn't believed it at first, and approached him again, speaking much more formally and bowing her head in apology, assuming that she had put on too much of a public display of affection. However, Mamoru simply repeated himself, and walked away, telling her to stay away from him.

A pang of jealousy hit her, but she dismissed it as soon as it came. Chibi-Usa was a little girl, and it was natural that Mamoru would be protective of her. Usagi swallowed a fresh batch of tears that threatened to fall, instead refocusing her mind on the missing child. With her breathing under control, Usagi resumed her search for the little girl, calling out into the rapidly approaching night, "CHIBI-USA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

VXIXV

The decedents of the Black Moon Clan looked upon 20th Century Crystal Tokyo with a mixture of disdain and boredom. How could such a lackluster city, filled with pollution, endless racket and dull metal skyscrapers be the genesis of the crystalline utopia that was Crystal Tokyo? Demando and his entourage were hidden well secluded in their UFO; their technology far surpassed the capabilities of the 20th Century, enabling them to be completely undetectable. Esmeraulde and Saphir surveyed the Tokyo skyline, unimpressed at the cityscape. "What a primitive world. How could Rubeus have been defeated by warriors from such a simple time?" Esmeraulde mused out loud, her fluffy red fan was extended in front of her face, hiding her disgust at the 20th century.

"Remember, the warriors we are fighting in the 30th century are the same ones that defend this world," Saphir replied harshly, not hiding is apparent dislike for the woman. He found her lewd and arrogant mannerisms distasteful, no matter how good she was at her job. Attitude aside, however, he couldn't discount her usefulness. Esmeraulde was indeed beautiful, with comely features, long flowing hair and a figure any man would find tempting, but that pretty face of hers was nothing more than a shield for the vile, angry and vengeful woman beneath.

"Rubeus was a fool. We have all but defeated those damned Sailor Guardians in our own time, all that's left is to find the Rabbit and kill her," Esmeraulde scoffed, maintaining her air of arrogance. Eyebrows perked, she smirked ear to ear, already eagerly plotting her mission. The sooner it was finished; the sooner she could return to her own time.

Behind the pair of them, on an elevated platform sat the ruler of the Black Moon Clan, lazily reclining on throne of black crystal. Prince Demando was a tall man, nearing 6 feet with a head of silver, pale skin and stern icy violet eyes. "Don't foil this mission. My patience was worn on Rubeus, and I will not tolerate any more failure," he said coldly. Normally, Demando would never have ventured from the 30th century, deeming the work menial and below his status, however, fueled by rage at his minion's lack of progress, he deemed it prudent to oversee the operations of the 20th century. Or rather, that was the reasoning he told everyone else. Not that he need explain his motives to anyone, he was the Prince after all. However, the real reason was in the last report Rubeus had sent Demando.

/

 _Like many so evenings before, Demando gazed longingly at the hologram before him. The image, still and lifeless, was nothing but a poor shadow of the woman it embodied, but for the time being, it was Demando's only option if he wished to see the sleeping queen of Crystal Tokyo. The Prince couldn't even begin to count how many evenings he had fallen under the spell of the hologram, entranced not only by her beauty, but also by her defiance. All night he would stare at her, his eyes unwavering, the need for sleep forgotten. Even now, as the 30_ _th_ _century lay in ruins beneath her, and she, Neo Queen Serenity, slept helplessly in a coma protected only by the barrier of the Crystal Palace, refused to yield. Her guardians relentlessly protected her, that cursed King never leaving her side. On more than one occasion, the notion of sneaking into the palace and stealing her body had crossed Demando's mind, but her limp frame could not yield the satisfaction he so desired. The sleeping queen wouldn't yield her kingdom, power and body do him. In a deep slumber, she wouldn't bow to him, and accept him for what he truly was,_ her _king._

" _No, you only torment me. But only for the time being," Demando mused to himself, his voice calm but with a thinly veiled layer of contempt laced with desire._

 _He began pacing back and forth, too restless to remain on his throne. Normally, he would have long been asleep, but this particular night, he was awaiting yet another one of Rubeus' weekly reports. It was always the same, assign one of the Akayashi sisters to a targeted point, all would go well, until one of the Sailor Guardians caught wind and killed yet another Droid. In addition to Demando, Saphir, who created the Droids, was also short on patience for the constant defeats and wasted energy. "I don't have unlimited resources," Saphir complained. And to make matters even more difficult, the Rabbit continued to evade them, and there was no sign of the Ginzuishou. Another wave of frustration washed over the White Prince. How hard was it to kill a child, much less one who was the spitting image of the Lunarian Queen?_

 _No one had known what became of the Ginzuishou of the future, and some even speculated that it had been destroyed. Demando didn't believe that, for if it had been destroyed, Crystal Palace would have fallen and Black Moon Clan would have their revenge. No…it's still out there, and if he was a gambling man, Demando would have bet that the Rabbit took it with her when she ran away._

 _A deep masculine voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "Demando-sama…"_

 _Somewhat vexed at the intrusion, Demando realized that Rubeus had finally reported in. "You're late," he chided monotonously. The hologram that had been the queen changed, now presented a tall man, with flaming red hair. The image was fuzzy and unstable, an unfortunate complication of trans space-time communication._

 _Head bowed out of a mixture of respect and fear, Rubeus kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "I recently acquired some new information I think you'll be pleased with. However, I wanted to be assured of its authenticity before passing it on to you," the soldier said quietly._

 _His interest somewhat perked, Demando turned on his heel and faced his subject. "Have you found the location of the Rabbit or the Ginzuishou?"_

" _No, my Prince. Ever since the Ayakashi sisters betrayed us, that has become much more… difficult," Rubeus choose his words wisely, careful to downplay any wrong-doing on his part. His gazed lowered more, determined to avoid Demando's ire._

" _Then what do you have that's so important?" the White Prince snapped._

" _The past identity of Neo-Queen Serenity." The throne room fell silent. Demando was aware that his desire for the queen was at least somewhat well known among his subjects, but no one dared to voice it, much less question it. Now extremely interested in what Rubeus had to say, Demando leaned in a bit closer, keenly observing his face and actions. The red headed man continued slowly, "For the past few months, we've been dealing with the Sailor Guardians of the past, five of them. And as we well know, there are only four in the future. We have assumed that, up until this point, the fifth soldier must have died in the calamity that befell the Earth prior to the 30_ _th_ _century."_

" _That has been well established in our histories," Demando cut him off abruptly. He was well versed in the history of his clan, their banishment, as well as that of the White Moon. 'Know thine enemy' was a tenant he had long subscribed to. "The fifth soldier died, and the last four remained as guardians to the Queen and King. No one knows how or why the fifth solider died, or who killed her."_

" _What if she didn't die?" the red-headed man said, as more of a statement than a question._

" _What are you getting at?" Demando spat. He hated guessing games, and it was especially true of any pertinent information that could be had about Neo-Queen Serenity._

" _I saw it with my own eyes. Sailor Moon, who we assumed was the Sailor Guardian that was killed, wields the Ginzuishou. She can control it, and used it to coerce the Ayakashi sisters," Rubeus finished. "Only someone with that sort of power could brainwash the Ayakashi sisters to betray us. And only…"_

" _Only someone of Lunarian descent can wield the Ginzuishou," Demando finished, connecting the dots. A sly smirk spread across his face. This was indeed very useful information, not only for his own desires, but also in determining the location of the Ginzuishou. Yes, they had not yet found its 30_ _th_ _century counterpart, but if they could destroy its predecessor, time would change and the balance of power would be tilted in their favor. His mind spinning, the Prince turned towards Rubeus. "I want you to isolate Sailor Moon from the rest of the Guardians. Separate them, kill them, do whatever you please by any means. Bring Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou back to me," he ordered._

" _My Prince, I expected as much. I took the liberty of taking Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus hostage to lure her out. They have been neutralized and are in my ship," Rubeus replied. "They will be the bait to lure her out. I've seen her in battle numerous times. She is indeed very powerful, but also easily manipulated. Her friends are her weakness, and she will protect them at any cost."_

" _Do what you want to the other four, but bring Sailor Moon back, alive and unharmed," Demando added. Spinning on his heels, he began walking away. "This is your last chance, Rubeus. If you fail, do not even bother coming back," he added icily._

" _Yes sir," Rubeus saluted. The hologram abruptly vanished and the Prince was once again left alone._

 _The idea had never occurred to him to peruse the Queen's past self. Her past identity had been a closely guarded secret, known only to her protectors and that damned husband of hers. All records of her prior identities had been erased, to ensure her safety. Demando licked his lips, mind swimming in ideas of what kind of a woman the Queen had once been. Centuries of ruling had no doubt made her cold and hardened to the duties it demanded of her, but the opportunity to corrupt her, make her his before she rose to power…well that was too much to pass up. He would have her, one way or another._

 _/_

Naturally, Rubeus has failed and gotten himself killed in the process. Demando was perfectly aware of Esmeraulde's involvement, but had been too furious to intervene. No, he has failed, and death was the only suitable alternative. The White Prince did not tolerate failure, and he had seen enough. "Esmeraulde!"

"Yes sir," she responded accordingly.

"Have a little fun, lure the Sailor Guardians out and find the Rabbit," he said. He held Esmeraulde in small esteem, seeing only her unwavering loyalty and usefulness as a warrior. She loved him, he knew, but Demando had no interest in her. In fact, he found her to be a vile woman, with hardly any merit.

"Nii-san," Saphir said. "I don't have a Droid ready to go yet. Traveling to this time drained my energy sources."

A loud high pitched laugh echoed inside the small chamber of the UFO. "Don't worry about that, Saphir. I will go myself. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," Esmeraulde laughed shrilly and disappeared from the craft.

Once Esmeraulde was gone, Demando turned to his little brother. "Saphir, stay and man the ship. We won't be here long and I want to be gone as soon as I return."

"Return?"

"You don't seriously think that Esmeraulde will succeed do you? I'm going down and taking care of this myself. Yes, she his powerful but she is also a fool, too obsessed with her own self-interests to be of any real use," Demando said plainly. He could be honest with his brother, and in nearly all cases, Saphir was the only one he trusted in earnest. "I will be back, be on alert."

"Yes, Nii-san."

VXIXV

END CHAPTER 1

Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed this. I have the whole story planned out and am well underway with chapter two. Please feel free to review. It's always appreciated and gives me the motivation to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I am glad you are enjoying it and now here's chapter two. I do want to say that this story is Usagi/Mamoru, but with a lot of Demando mind-weirdness/manipulation. In the next couple chapters, this story becomes quite dark, and I will have to up the rating.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. No profit is being made from this story, and I am writing this purely for personal enjoyment.

VXIXV

Night was approaching rapidly, and Usagi's search for Chibi-Usa became more frantic as time progressed. Not only was the sun descending beneath the horizon, but a murky layer of clouds had begun to form and the air became thick and humid, signaling a coming storm. If there was one thing Usagi hated more than the Black Moon, it was thunder. Her fear as irrational, as she well knew, but the sudden shocking boom of thunder always made her heart stop and stomach leap into her throat. "Chibi-Usa, where are you?!" She called again frantically but received no response. More concerned than ever before, Usagi pulled out her communicator and signaled her friends. The device beeped for a few seconds and then established a connection with the rest of the Guardians. "Has anyone seen her yet?"

"So far nothing," Makoto responded promptly.

"Same here, and it looks like a storm is coming," Rei chimed in. "We need to hurry and find her before she releases her energy!"

Usagi nodded, knowing Chibi-Usa hated thunder and lightning just as much as she. The enemy was still out there, and it wasn't safe for the little girl. "Everyone, stay in touch and report in if anyone finds her," she said and ended the connection. Surveying the sky, it had darkened considerably in just a few moments and with renewed vigor, Usagi continued her search. Where could the little brat have fun off to? She traversed from the Crown Arcade all the way to Juban Park, searching every nook and cranny and not a sign of Chibi-Usa!

Suddenly, the sky lit up and a large explosion of thunder echoed above Tokyo, catching Usagi completely off guard. She cried out, covering her head with her hands and cowered for a moment. Her pulse raced like a rabbit, and she closed her eyes, as if trying to escape her present situation. For a moment, Usagi's mind wandered back to Mamoru, wishing desperately that he were with her. She wouldn't be so afraid of he was at her side, shielding her with his strong arms.

However, Usagi's attention was quickly called to a large burst of energy that had erupted within a few meters of her location, originating from a small playground. It was brightly illuminated and emanating from a small child that was curled up beneath in a swing set. Chibi-Usa has released her energy again, and now it was only a matter of time before the enemy found her. Usagi knew that if she had seen the energy, so had Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako and they would be on their way. Taking a moment to collect herself, she quickly rose from her position and began make her way towards the playground.

"I should thank you for saving me the trouble of searching for you," a high pitched voice said, as if out of thin air. Pausing in her steps, Usagi retreated to a small alcove of bushes, providing her with some cover. Maintaining eyesight on Chibi-Usa, she watched as a woman, clad in a tight black dress with long free-flowing hair materialized in the air directly above the child. On the woman's forehead was a small upside-down crescent. It was the Black Moon! Usagi had never seen this woman before, but there was no denying she was an associate of the enemy. Chibi-Usa, realizing that she was not alone, leaped up and stared up at the mysterious woman.

"You!" the pink haired girl cried out, as if she recognized her. "You were one of the bad guys who attacked my mama," she shrieked.

"That's right you little brat, and now you are going to meet with the same end," the high-pitched woman emitted a shrieking laugh, so shrill that even Usagi had to cover her ears.

Peering around, to be completely sure she was alone, Usagi reached for her broach and quietly called out her transformation phrase. She was quickly enveloped in a warm soft light that encased her figure, transforming into what would be her Sailor fuku. When her metamorphosis was complete, Usagi' was filled with anger. She had spent her entire day searching for Chibi-Usa and now there was a new member of the Black Moon to contend with! "Not today," she muttered and made a mad dash from the safety of her hiding spot towards the playground.

Esmeraulde reared back, her fan generating a large dark ball of energy, which was aimed point blank at Chibi-Usa. The small child was paralyzed with fear, her legs became lead, and even her breathing slowed to a halt. The world seemed to slow to a stop as the burst of energy honed in on her. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for the attack to hit her when she felt a familiar pair of arms scooped her up. The little girl clung to her savior for dear life, burrowing her head in their chest. Opening her eyes, she peaked up to see a familiar face and she cried out in relief, "Sailor Moon!"

Usagi held the girl tightly in her grasp, glaring at Esmeraulde who was smirking widely. "How dare you threaten an innocent child who is afraid of rain and thunder! I am the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Only one of you, I am disappointed. I guess I need to put in a little more effort," the woman said nonchalantly, and in a flash she charged another attack and hurled it towards Usagi. Caught off guard, Usagi whirled on her feet and leapt out of the way, losing her balance and falling to the ground. Fortunately, she landed on her backside, and Chibi-Usa was still safely cradled on her arms. The energy blast instead hit the swing set she had been standing next to, incinerating it instantly in a cloud of smoke. Two more attacks were thrown her way, and Usagi successfully managed to evade both of them, but with Chibi-Usa it was too dangerous to fight back. All she could do was run. This new enemy was much more powerful than any of the other members of the Black Moon Clan she had faced, and was far more visceral in her attacks. Rubeus had used a power magnifier, and the Ayakashi sisters relied on their earrings for their energy, but this woman at a distance seemingly had neither, not that Usagi had a clear opportunity to investigate. It was taking all her concentration to not get hit. Two more pieces of playground equipment exploded around her, each with a large boom that engulfed the area.

Not paying attention, Usagi quickly realized that she was cornered, with three fires on either side of her and Esmeraulde in front of her. There was no place to run to, and Chibi-Usa began weeping against her chest. A rush of affection washed over her, knowing that her safety came first, at all costs. Esmeraulde began to charge another attack, seeing her foe's predicament, this volley far stronger than the previous ones and launched it straight at Usagi. Instinctively Usagi turned her back, shielding the pink-haired girl and braced herself for the eminent blow.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

A barrage of attacks flew at Esmeraulde, completely blind siding her, at least one of which made a direct hit on her face. Seeing her opportunity, Usagi joined her fellow Guardians who surrounded her an all sides. Looking down she placed Chibi-Usa on the ground. "Listen to me, I need you to run and find a place to hide. Hurry and stay out of sight," she whispered to her. Chibi-Usa nodded in understanding and quickly scurried off in the direction of the same bushes Usagi had taken cover in.

Not one to wait around for the enemy to recover, Sailor Mars readied herself for another attack, using her divine flames to generate another round of rings, poised and ready for the enemy. "Who are you?" the soldier of fire demanded. The other Guardians followed suit with Jupiter's sparks and the girdle of Venus ready to engage.

Taking only a few moments to regroup, the shrill woman spoke. "You impudent little girls, I am Esmeraulde, third in command of the Black Moon Clan, and the most beautiful woman on this planet," she boasted, fanning herself as it to reiterate the statement.

Sailor Mercury, seizing the advance of the information Esmeraulde divulged, "Why are you here?" she questioned.

The beautiful woman scoffed, running a finger through her long tresses. "It's quite simple, really. We are the rightful rulers of this planet, banished by your ascendants. You stole this planet from us, exiled us to live in destitution and now, we're reclaiming what is rightfully ours!" Another ball of energy lurched towards the Guardians, which was countered by Jupiter's lightning, exploding in another bright plume of smoke. "And now, you are going to pay," Esmeraulde exclaimed, snapping her red fan in two, each becoming a large glowing pulsating light.

Mercury's eyes widened in realization what was in Esmeraulde's hands. "Everyone, stay back. Those are plasma bombs, don't let them touch you," she revealed.

Taking the initiative, Sailor Venus threw her Love-Me chain in Esmeraulde's direction, in an attempt to knock the plasma out of her hands. However, the attack was easily evaded, and the pair of plasma bombs were propelled towards the Sailor Guardians. "Watch out!" Sailor Mercury yelled, leaping out of the line of fire.

Usagi watched, careful to evade the incoming blows, however, in the heat of the moment, her clumsiness reared its ugly head the most inopportune moment, and caught her boot on a piece of rubble, sending her plummeting to the ground, right in the path of the plasma. Why did she have to be so clumsy?! Turning her head away, she braced for impact, closing her eyes, tensing her entire body. She could feel the incoming heat, knowing that any second she was going to get hit. Panic set in and her mind could only focus on one thing…'Mamo-chan,' she thought internally.

And suddenly he was there, as if on cue, Tuxedo Kamen appeared, whisking her away from danger. A mixture of embarrassment and affection, her cheeks flushed pink, and almost involuntarily she snuggled into his arms, forgetting the imminent danger they were both in. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said softly, "thank you for saving me." Beneath her, she could feel his body stiffen. It was subtle, unnoticeable to anyone but herself, but she got the message. This was business, pure and simple. The Sailor Guardians couldn't afford to have their Princess and the wielder of the Ginzuishou harmed. He still didn't love her anymore. Usagi wished she wasn't so weak, so clumsy and maybe he'd still have feelings for her again. She cursed herself mentally, but quick returned her attention to the battle at hand.

Tuxedo Kamen found an opening, landed there and relented his grip on Usagi. Finding her footing, Usagi craned her head towards the sky, finding Esmeraulde. In an attempt to redeem herself in front of Mamoru, she called out to her team makes. "Everyone, on three," she cried. The Sailor Guardians nodded in understanding, running into place, surrounding the woman in the sky, who watched them in confusion. "One…two…THREE!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Princess…"

Tuxedo Kamen reached into his jacked and released a battery or roses, heading straight towards Esmeraulde. She was surrounded on all sides, with no place to go.

"HALATION!"

Thunder, Water, Fire, Light, and Flora all hit in perfect sync, resulting in a powerful surge of power that engulfed Esmeraulde. The duration of the attack lasted for just under a minute as each burst began to fizzle off. Usagi surveyed the sky. By all means she was not the perfect warrior, in fact, she wasn't even a good one, but she was determined to not to disappoint her Guardians. They laid down their lives for her time and again, and she owed it to them. The light generated by their group attack finally subsided entirely. Esmeraulde was gone, apparently able to procure the means to escape. "How…" trailed Usagi.

"Fools, you think that would defeat me! You have no idea who you're dealing with," Esmeraulde said, reappearing before them, still smirking. "I'm done playing with you for now, but be warned, you haven't seen the last of me." She roared with laughter again before vanishing.

A somber silence loomed over the Guardians. The sky above continued to roll with thunder and a light drizzle began falling as tiny droplets of water patted Usagi on the head. 'At least there isn't lightning,' she mused to herself. Thunder was bad enough, but lightning made it ten times worse. "Chibi-Usa, you can come out now," she called towards the thick grove of bushes. The leaves rustled and in a few moments a head of bright pink hair emerged, making her way towards Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamo-chan," Chibi-Usa whined, and embraced him, gripping his legs tightly. Mamoru leaned down and hugged her protectively, uttering soft words of soothing to the youth.

"Chibi-Usa, who was that? You said that she attacked your mama? Is she also from the 30th century?" Usagi questioned, her mind thinking back to the exchange before she transformed. By this time, the child's tears were rolling down her cheeks as she burrowed even deeper into Mamoru's arms, weeping softly.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "I told you everything I remember, baka Usagi!"

The insult, as juvenile as it was, stung Usagi, especially in the aftermath of yet another battle, which would never have happened if she hadn't run off. Biting her tongue, Usagi continued to press her, "We can't help you if you don't tell us the truth."

The sobbing increased, and this time it was Mamoru who responded. "That's enough, Sailor Moon. Let her be," he said harshly, meeting her eyes. "She's just a child, what can you expect," he scolded her. Turning his attention to the child, he continued, "You can tell us when you're ready, okay Chibi-Usa."

"Mamo-chan," Chibi-Usa managed to say between sobs.

"I'll take her home with me for the night, and give you five a break," Tuxedo Kamen said. His voice was gentle, but firm, leaving no room for negotiation.

Usagi felt like she had just been slapped, and by the person she loved most no-less. Why couldn't they take care of Chibi-Usa together?! Why did everything have to be about her?! She didn't understand, but made no argument, knowing full well it would be futile. Where Chibi-Usa was concerned, Mamoru wouldn't budge. The logical side of her brain knew that it was to protect the small girl, but Usagi couldn't ignore the jealousy that bubbled up inside.

"In any case," Sailor Mars interrupted, eager to avoid an unnecessary tension, "we know nothing about this Esmeraulde. Tomorrow after school, let's all meet at the Shrine to discuss this." All five Guardians nodded and each proceeded to leave, heading home.

Tuxedo Kamen, with Chibi-Usa in hand, leapt away, as if the wind itself was carrying him, in the direction of his condo, leaving Usagi by herself. The rain continued to fall, soaking her hair and dampening her fuku. She knew that all the noise would draw attention from civilians and that she should leave before being discovered, but in that moment, the only thing Usagi could think about was Mamoru. Alone, tears began to form at her eyes, and fell slowly down her cheeks. If she hadn't been so clumsy, if she hadn't gotten herself cornered, or if she hadn't pushed Chibi-Usa so hard then maybe Mamoru would still love her. But no, she was Baka Usagi, slow, stupid and clumsy. Good for nothing but being the butt of a joke to her much more gifted friends. She often believed that if she weren't Princess Serenity then her friends would have no interest in her. Ami was so smart and caring, while Rei was beautiful and strong. Makoto was a living juxtaposition, stronger than the prince and more delicate than a princess. Minako could sing, dance and was the original Sailor V to boot. And she was just Usagi, a clumsy crybaby with bad grades. No wonder Mamoru broke up with her. Why would he want to be tethered to such a weak girl? The tears were falling freely, and in that instant Usagi made a mad dash in Mamoru's direction.

Clumsy as she may be, Usagi was a fast runner, thanks to her mad dashes to school every morning, and it did not take long for her to catch up to Mamoru. His pace had slowed, most likely so as to not disturb the sleeping child in his arms. "Mamo-chan," she called out. "Please, Mamo-chan wait," Usagi begged.

To her surprise, Mamoru's pace slowed to a halt and he turned around to face Usagi. Beneath his mask, he glared at her coldly. "What?"

Panting, Usagi stopped in her tracks and pleaded. "Please, tell me, what did I do wrong?" The rain continued to fall, increasing from a mild drizzle to a full downpour. Her hair was a mess, she knew, and her face was red, eyes glassy, and fuku torn from battle. But she didn't care.

Mamoru turned his back to her again, purposefully avoiding her eyes. "I don't like weak women," he said stoically.

"But you always save me. Why do you help me if you don't love me," Usagi said in-between sobs.

"My personal feelings and duty have nothing to do with one another. I save you for the same reason I aid the others, to protect this planet and maintain peace," he replied curtly. His body language had shifted to a distant demeanor, maintaining his distance from her. If Usagi had seen his face, she'd have noticed he was trembling, but wrapped in his black cape in the middle of a rainstorm, all she could see was his silhouette. "Now, stop bothering me! don't love you anymore, and never will." Mamoru resumed his original course, purposefully quickening his pace to keep her at bay.

Usagi, still as Sailor Moon, stood in place, unable to restrain the sobs that were escaping her. So that was it. She was weak, and that's why the only man she had ever loved rejected. The rain continued to intensify, and volleys of thunder crashed behind her, pulling her back into the moment. 'I hate thunder,' she thought viciously.

Not wanting to return home and face her family as well as Luna, Usagi wandered the park aimlessly with no real direction in mind, her mind reeling at Mamoru's revelations. What was the point if the one she loved didn't love her back? Yes, she had her duties as the leader of the Sailor Guardians and the protector of the Ginzuishou, but even those responsibilities she was ill fitted to meet. In her mind, Rei was the one most suitable to being the Princess. Rei was so beautiful, graceful and a strong warrior, much stronger than her.

Unware of how much time had passed, Usagi continued to meander with no destination. By this point, her fuku had completely soaked through and she was chilled to the bone. Glancing around she sought some form of shelter, finding refuge beneath gazebo that was nestled between a grove of trees. She wasn't worried about someone finding her either; the sun had fully set and what limited visibility remained was dampened by the storm. Furthermore, most people would be remaining in their homes, warm and dry. When she was fully confident she was alone, Usagi let loose the tears she had been holding back, her resolve gone.

Her body heaved as she cried continuously for an unknown amount of time. She didn't care. 'That's it, just keep at it like the cry baby you are,' her mind taunted her. Alone with her own thoughts, the tears seemed never ending, and for the first time since her awakening as Sailor Moon, she unabashedly wept until there were no more tears. Sure, could turn on the waterworks when it suited her in the beginning to produce the results she wanted from people, but her almost cowardly attitude about life had died that day, and she promised to meet her destiny as best she could, in spite of her short comings. But now, in the rain, rejected by Mamoru, she felt defeated, in a way that no youma could ever create.

A bright bolt of lightning crashed not too far away from her, and the accompanying boom of thunder filled her ears. Usagi squealed, covering her ears tightly.

"Poor thing," a voice said, steering Usagi's thoughts back to the present moment. Eyes red and runny, she wiped them off with her glove.

"Whose there?!" she demanded, voice hoarse and crackling.

The air suddenly became thick and heavy, an anomaly unrelated to the storm. Her lungs struggled to draw breath and she felt weak from head to toe. Visibility being as poor as it was, Usagi struggled to see who was around her. Whoever had spoken to her was not a normal human. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, as if energies from the storm. Her subconscious was screaming at her to get away.

The voice, a smooth low tenor lulled softly, "What a fool Endymion is."

The name of Mamoru's past self immediately jerked Usagi to high alert. She jumped to her feet. "Who are you?" she commanded unwaveringly, now angry. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her surroundings. "How do you know about Tuxedo Kamen?!" He may not have had feelings for her anymore, but she remained devoted to him; no one could insult him except her.

That voice laughed callously, "You are most definitely her, alright."

She didn't like this, not one little bit. Her mind yelled at her to get away, call for help, something. Usagi was alone, unguarded and vulnerable, However, when she attempted to run, her body felt heavier than a ton of bricks as she struggled to move even an inch. Her eyes darted frantically to and fro, searching for whoever was with her. It was another member of the Black Moon, she knew, but her intuition told her that this was not another Droid. No, this was someone far more powerful. The air continued to thicken, becoming akin a toxic miasma that leeched what power she had from her, rendering her immobile and helpless.

A dark figure materialized in front of here, inches from her face. Usagi inhaled sharply, too startled to make a noise, and lurched her head back instinctively, but was reminded that she couldn't move. The figure's features eventually fell into focus revealing a man, tall and muscular, garbed entirely in while and violet with skin so ghostly pale that Usagi wondered if he was even human. A pair of hands reached out, as if to touch her face, and Usagi panicked, "No, don't touch me!" A closer inspection revealed that this man bore the same inky inverted crescent on his forehead as Esmeraulde. She was in trouble, and she knew it.

The man cackled again, "I don't think you are in a position to make demands, Serenity." His voice was rolled softly into her ears as he approached closer. Physically unable to resist, Usagi grimaced as his hands brushed against her chin, forcing her head upwards to meet his icy violaceous eyes. She willed every fiber in her body to move, but was thoroughly paralyzed from head to toe. "You have the same eyes, stubborn, defiant," he commented, more to himself than to her.

He knew her past life, as well as Mamoru's. Who was this, someone else from her past, like Queen Beryl or the Shitennou. The only freedom Usagi retained was her ability to speak, "What are you talking about?" she repeated, putting on her best bluff. She never had much of a poker face, but this was the only ploy she could think of. "How do you know who I am?" If he knew her as Serenity and Mamoru as Endymion, then there was no reason to deny her identity.

"The Rabbit hasn't told you I gather. But don't worry, you'll figure it out in due time," he dismissed casually, clearly unintimidated by her. He had the upper hand and they both knew it. Usagi's mind reeled frantically on his last comment. Chibi-Usa? What did she have to do with him, and what did she know that she wasn't tell? The man's grip on her tightened as she tried to pull away, to no avail. "I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone and find the Rabbit, but you are the real prize," he said salaciously.

"Let me go," she squealed, the full gravity of her situation beginning to dawn on her. Her heart was racing and adrenaline rushed through her body, if only she could move! This can't be happening to her; why did she run off like that, feeling more the fool with every passing second.

Obviously humored, the man laughed, relishing in her panic. "No, I don't think I will. I like you right where you are," he finished. Usagi neck was still forced upward, gaze firmly locked to his. She gasped as a third eye appeared on his forehead. Red and angry it glared at her, ensnaring her, making her completely unable to look away. In an instant, her body became numb, almost weightless. IT was almost as if her brain were floating on cloud nine, free of any care in the world.

" _Relax and close your eyes,"_ the man's voice cooed in her mind. Usagi forced her will against it, thinking of something, anything, to resist the increasingly urge to just go to sleep. Her mind continued to spin, and before long she lost her balance, falling forward into the white-haired man, unable to control herself. He braced her fall, all the while maintaining eye contact. " _That's it, just do what I tell you."_

' _No_ ' Usagi's psyche thought back. ' _Don't do it, you can't give in_.'

/

Demando was surprised at her willpower. Most people lacked the ability to withstand his Evil Eye, but he should have expected the past form of Neo-Queen Serenity to resist his mind control. He planned his pursuit well, secluding himself in the shadows as Esmeraulde launched her attack, diligently following his orders and luring the Guardians out. He had no intention of fighting them directly, instead he had studied them, their actions, strengths and weaknesses. They were indeed the four guardians of the 30th century, only without the thousands of years of hardened resolve deriving from the protection of Earth. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus he was already familiar with, knowing the extent and specialization of their powers as well as their attack patterns and formations. It had been Sailor Moon that had surprised him the most. He knew very little of the Queen, and would never have guessed her to have been a warrior prior to her tenure as the ruling Monarch of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon was not as skilled a fighter the rest of her guardians were. No, if he was comparing apples to apples, he'd observed her to be ill suited to any form of combat. But she had leaped head first into a battle against an enemy that was completely unknown to her, all for the sake of a bratty little girl who refused to tell her the truth. Demando also saw the beginning of what was to be her command, as she lead the Sailor Guardians into what would have been a dangers blow to Esmeraulde. He himself had been the one to shield Esmeraulde from it, ordering her to retreat, while he remained behind. It became quite clear that Sailor Moon was the glue that kept the Sailor Guardians together.

Additionally, he spied upon the interactions between Sailor Moon and Endymion, utterly blown aback at the Earth Prince's dismissal of her. Truly, Endymion was a fool to leave such a beautiful creature alone and unprotected, especially when she had pleaded with him so desperately. In his mind, he felt almost validated by Kami himself, to have witnessed Endymion's dismissive treatment. When Sailor Moon ran off, alone and unprotected, Demando couldn't believe his luck. She was alone, vulnerable and in such a state that he would have a much easier time probing in to her mind.

As the White Prince continued to coax her into a state of unconsciousness, he couldn't help himself as he examined her inner-most thoughts, the internal dialog that was running through her mind. Surely, she must have felt him doing so, because he noticed her eyes become glassy. Demando was unable to contain a small chuckle. The indomitable Neo-Queen Serenity was crying in front of him.

' _Go on, fall asleep. Sweet, soft, care-free sleep,"_ he continued to cajole.

' _No, Usagi you can't! Stay awake!'_ her mind insisted.

But it was already too late. If he had struck at any other moment, her determination would have overcome him, but wrought with emotion and exhausted from a battle, she was succumbing more and more to his influence, until finally, with a wide grin on Demando's face, her bright blue eyes closed and her frame became limp as she passed out.

VXIXV

End chapter two. Again, I really hope everyone enjoyed. Would you lovely readers like to hear more from Demando's point of view or not?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, I thank everyone who has read, reviewed or favorited! It means the world to me, and I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read my work. Half of this chapter had originally been slated for the previous chapter, but it would have just dragged on. I figured it would make for a better flow to split them up. I had planned on releasing this within a week of chapter two, but writing Mamo-chan's POV gave me a lot of trouble. In any case, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

VXIXV

' _Mamo-chan, help me!'_

The thought was jarring, urgent and almost painful to Mamoru. His brain felt like it was on fire, stopping him dead in his tracks. The rain continued to pour and he had a small sleeping child cradled in his arms. Despite the rain, she was snoring softy, clearing quite comfortable in his arms. Panic ensued in Mamoru, knowing that Usagi was in trouble while he had to protect Chibi-Usa. He had always known when Usagi was in trouble; it was hard wired into his brain from his first moment as Tuxedo Kamen. Even prior to knowing the true identity of Sailor Moon (though he had long speculated), his intuition had had always been quite poignant when it came to the one he loved. Gently he prodded the sleeping child.

Chibi-Usa stirred, opening one of her big red eyes and smiled. "Yes, Mamo-chan?"

Though every fiber in his body was urging him to run at top speed back towards Juban Municipal Park, he maintained his demeanor. "Chibi-Usa, you know the rest of the way back to my place, right?" He didn't want to alarm her, knowing that it would increase the likelihood of the girl releasing her energy.

The mob of pastel pink hair bobbed in the affirmative. "Of course I do," she boasted proudly, as if he had been testing her.

"Listen, I need you to be a good girl and head straight to my apartment. Don't stop for anyone and lock the door behind you," Mamoru urged. His voice was still calm, but he held Chibi-Usa's gaze firmly in his own, instilling her that she had to listen. He crouched down to the ground, released her, and stood back up, transfixed on the back.

"Oh I get it," Chibi-Usa said, somewhat annoyed. "That Baka-Usagi is in trouble and you want me to stay safe. She's so immature." Mamoru decided not to make an issue of her rudeness, his mind to preoccupied with the growing sense of urgency in the pit of his stomach. "I'll be alright; I have Luna-P with me. I promise, I'll go straight to your home," the pink-haired girl smiled and dashed off in the correct direction, no different than any other child. Mamoru watched as she ran out of sight, and when he felt assured that she was a safe distance away, he ran back towards the park.

His mind was racing and for what must have been the thousandth time, Mamoru felt the dreadful wave of guilt wash over him. He did love Usagi, truly. He would have gladly given his life for her safety, and had countless times in the past. It pained him to stay away from her, and every time she uttered his name, or any of his alias's, Mamoru felt his chest tighten and fist clench. In fact, it was harder to stay away from her than it was to just simply be near her. But he couldn't, for her own protection. 4

The dreams began abruptly, and escalated in intensity. Every night, when he would close his eyes, his mind's eye would create the ideal scene of their future wedding. Usagi was dressed head to toe in white, with small white flowers interwoven in her long golden hair. Mamoru himself wore a luxe lavender tuxedo and he would gaze lovingly at the young woman who was to become his wife. His heart swelled with love and pride as he admired the girlish blush that flushed across Usagi's cheeks. But in a single instant, his vision changed, and his bride was swallowed by the ground, and when he looked upon her, she was no longer just Usagi, she was Princess Serenity, wounded and dying. Around her the world crumbled away, leaving Mamoru alone to watch in horror. " _Chiba Mamoru, you must not marry Tsukino Usagi. When the two of you are married, the world will be destroyed, and Serenity will die!"_ a formidable voice boomed. Frantically, Mamoru looked around for the source, but found nothing.

"That's a lie," Mamoru cried, more to convince himself than anyone else. He turned around, searching for Usagi, but to no avail. She was gone and he was left alone. Always, it had been at this point when he would wake up drenched in a cold sweat, heart pounding and head throbbing.

At first, he had convinced himself that it was just a strange one-off nightmare, but when he next ran into Usagi, his vision suddenly changed, the bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl falling into and endless darkness. The pit of his stomach dropped in realization at what he had to do and say to ensure her safety. Pulling teeth from an angry shark would have been easier than lying to her, but if that is what it took to guarantee Usagi's safety and well-being, he didn't care. He knew she would cry, plead, and barter with him, but deep in his mind, Mamoru knew that this was the only way. He loved her more than anything and anyone. The world could end and so long as they were together, he would not have cared. But the prophetic dreams of _her_ death, that was enough to turn his blood to ice.

More than anything, he wished he could tell her why. However, Mamoru was vividly aware that if Usagi knew the truth, she would have happily sacrificed herself so she could be with him. She was so irrationally emotional, and exhibited selflessness that he could marvel at. But no, she was reckless when it came to him, and Mamoru knew it. For now, until the culprit behind these visions could be caught, he had to push Usagi away.

The innate intuition that came with being Tuxedo Kamen was becoming increasingly frantic, and urging his subconscious to run faster. His legs promptly obeyed and he leapt into a full-on sprint, with a small voice in the back of his brain telling him he was running out of time. Mamoru didn't know where this knowledge originated or how it worked, but ever since his initial and unintentional awakening as his alter ego, he was aware at all times, day or night, when Sailor Moon was in trouble. His premonitions were always correct, and regardless of how innocent any given situation appeared. He cursed himself for leaving Usagi alone; his mind was reeling with visions of various scenarios that resulted in Usagi getting herself in trouble. She was one of the bravest people he knew, but that bravery often got herself in hot water.

A growing feeling of dread continued to manifest in his stomach, as he dashed into the night. ' _Hold on, Usako_ ,' he thought desperately.

/

Demando smirked viciously at his prize, who was still transfixed on his third eye. Dark energy flowed from him into her, overwhelming her petite frame and eventually resulted in her collapse. His mind, currently linked with Usagi's, overhead her plea for help, ' _Mamo-chan, help me!'_ He glared down at her, struggling to contain the growing urge to strike her. The White Prince hated Endymion with every fiber of his being, and had every intention of killing the King's past self. Endymion, like Serenity, was much younger and unexperienced, their relationship had not yet solidified into the couple that reigned over Crystal Tokyo. Demando had every intention of severing the red string of fate that tied those two together. She was his, and his alone.

In the same manner he could influence and control the minds of others, Demando could also see their prior experiences, thoughts and motivations. Once he brought her back to Nemesis, he eagerly anticipated his opportunity to unravel the complexities of Serenity's past self. A wicked grin spread across his visage.

Sailor Moon, now completely subdued and under his influence, fell into his arms, her long cascading hair pooling up in her chest. He examined her closer, taking note of the similarities between this girl and the Queen. They shared the same milky complexion, wide blue eyes, and golden hair kept in the same, albeit unusual, hairstyle. Her physique had not quite filled out, giving her an air of innocence that the Queen lacked, making Sailor Moon all the more delectable. In many ways she was a shadow of the woman she would become, but Demando knew that he could mold her into whatever he wanted. And the cherry on top was that not only would be obtain the queen he so desired, but he also finally had the Ginzuishou in his grasp. The Ginzuishou and the Jakokusuishou combined would give whomever wielded them the ultimate power over the universe.

Demando reached his hand out to caress her alabaster skin. How he had longed to touch the queen, feel her beneath his grasp. In that moment she became more than just a hologram of a beautiful woman that was completely out of his reach. Her skin was like the finest silk beneath his fingers, smooth and unblemished. A small laugh escaped him as he cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her soft pink lips, claiming what was rightfully his. To the White Prince, this was his biggest triumph, more so than the fall of Crystal Palace. The Queen that had eluded him for so long and haunted him every night with her belligerence and refusal was now helpless in his hands.

Completely absorbed in himself and in the sleeping girl, Demando was caught completely off guard as he felt a sharp pain slice across his cheek. A small trickle of red fell down his cheek, which he wiped away with the back of his pale hand. He pulled away from Sailor Moon and turned his attention to the intruder.

"How dare you force yourself on a woman against her will. You underhanded devil!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. If looks could kill, Demando knew that he would have been lying nine feet in the ground, but luck was on his side.

"Don't be so arrogant, Endymion," Demando replied callously. "And as you can see, Serenity is quite relaxed here with me," he pointed to Sailor Moon who was still unconscious in his arms.

Mamoru was seething at the sight of another man with his hands on Usagi. He knew Usagi well enough to know that she would never allow another man touch her, much less a member of the Black Moon. "What did you do to her?" he growled angrily.

Demando replied nonchalantly, "You really surprise me, Endymion. One minuet you push her away, calling the heir to the White Moon and bearer of the Ginzuishou a weak woman, and now you come back to say she's yours." He tightened his grip on Usagi. Now that his concentration was broken, he knew it was only a matter of time until the effects of his Evil Eye would wear off and she would regain consciousness. He would just have to deal with Endymion directly.

"How do you know that?" Mamoru's eyes widened. He withdrew his cane from beneath his cloak, his best weapon and chance at getting Usagi back. He should never have left her alone! She was alone and in the hands of the enemy because of him. And now, it was his duty to get her out of the situation he had put her in.

"You two really should keep your lover's quarrels to someplace a little more private. You never know who could be watching," Demando teased. "I know you are fickle Endymion, but should she really have to suffer your inability to make a decision?" He reached out and curled a piece of Usagi's hair between his fingers, fully intending to provoke his nemesis.

"Get your hands off her!" Tuxedo Kamen roared, and launched himself at Demando, who easily avoided the attack by reappearing in midair, out of reach.

Snidely, Demando brought Usagi's sleeping face to his and gently stroked her cheek hungrily. "What is it you Earthlings say, finders' keepers. You really should have kept a better eye on your princess," he taunted.

Now furious, Mamoru flung his cane point blank at Demando. Instinctively Demando braced himself with his arms, forgetting momentarily about the sleeping woman be held. In that moment of broken concentration, he dropped her body, which plummeted to the ground where Mamoru reached his arms out to catch her.

The impact shook Usagi so much that she broke out of her trance. Her blue eyes fluttered open and focused on the man holding her, "Mamo-chan!" She leaped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him, squeezing him as tight as she could. A wave of relief fell upon Mamoru as he held her tightly, with no intentions of letting go. Usagi's face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and he could feel the fresh wetness of tears that were streaming down her face. Mamoru soothed her gently as best he could, temporarily forgetting the enemy that loomed only feet above them.

Enraged, Demando began charging a large burst of energy, powered by the Jakokusuishou earrings that dangled from his ears, at the couple. The power that flowed through him was only amplified by his burning rage. He would not lose the prize. Endymion had made a fool out of him for the last time! He watched the pair embracing below him, taunting him as Sailor Moon clung so desperately to the Earth Prince. No, she should be clinging to _him._ She was his prize and he would not be made a fool of again by that damned man! Once again, Demando opened his third eye, recreating the thick vapors that would render the pair unable to move. The attack, almost fully charged was pointed directly at Endymion.

Mamoru held Usagi tightly, taking in the sweet scent of her golden locks as they embraced. He was pulled back into reality when his breathing became labored as the air became noxious and he could feel his power beginning to leave his body. Frantically, he looked up and saw the incoming blast. Mentally, he continued to castigate himself. ' _This is all your fault. You put her in danger.'_ He gripped Usagi with all his might, his subconscious reluctant to let her go, but his rational brain told him that she was in the direct line of fire. His mind made up, Mamoru's vision became almost like slow motion as he mustered his last bit of will and power, and pushed Usagi away, as she could only cry out in horror.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs.

He flung her to the side, away from the blast of energy. She landed face down in a pile of mud, and although dirty, she was completely unharmed. Mamoru had taken the full force of the attack, heaving him back several feet. He laid motionless on the ground. Usagi's head was pounding as she struggled to get to her feet and run to Mamoru's side. The thick, unbreathable air had returned and she quickly felt her strength being sapped from her body. Her vision grew blurry as a result of the uncontrollable tears that streaked her face. "No, why did you do that?! Mamo-chan you dummy," she said between sobs. Adrenaline coursed through her, as she fought with every ounce of strength and will power to run to his side. Once again, however, the uncomfortable sensation of her limbs becoming as heavy as lead overcame as she was once again unable to move.

"That's what you get for interfering in business that was not yours," Demando said coolly. The White Prince smiled and turned his attention back to Usagi who was once again immobilized. His third eye, this time amplified from Jakokusuishou, was fixed on her again. Pleased with his handiwork he materialized at Usagi's side, pulling her unwilling frame to him.

Covered heat to toe in mud, Usagi willed herself to fight him. Her only wish was to return to Mamoru's side, but she was defenseless as Demando once again cupped her face in his hand, and forced her eyes to meet his. ' _No, don't look into his eyes,'_ she thought vehemently.

Demando grinned, the connection with her mind reestablished. He heard her thoughts and reacted accordingly. Tightening his hold, he compelled her to maintain eye contact with him. "You can't fight me, little princess," he chided. With that, Demando bombarded her with an onslaught of negative energy. Already weakened with his mind connected to her own, his will overcame hers and she once again drifted into a deep sleep in his arms.

/

A bright blinding light seared his vision and Mamoru reached out with the palm of his hand to block the rays. His head was throbbing and his body ached from top to bottom. He groaned and began to sit up. A soft sound came over him and a pair of hands held him firmly in place. "No, Mamoru-san. You mustn't move yet. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet," said a voice he recognized instantly.

"Ami…where…what happened?" Mamoru said groggily. His eyes had fully opened and he immediately recognized the simple furniture and wall hangings of his own apartment. A moment later jerked suddenly and exclaimed, "wait…Where's Usako? She's safe isn't she?" As his vision continued to clear, he saw that all four Guardians were in his home circled around him, in addition to Chibi-Usa, Luna and Artemis. The girls wore an expression of gloom and worry. Makoto and Rei also emanated an aura of anger, specifically aimed at him.

Mamoru lowered his gaze out of respect and apologetic sorrow. All four girls were Usagi's most trusted confidants and they had watched him push her away, and no doubt break down time and again. No doubt they would all be furious with him, and understandably so. The thought had occurred to him to tell at least Minako, the leader of the Sailors, why he was so adamant about distancing himself from Usagi, but he knew that word would just get back to her, and would ultimately put her back in harm's way. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were in many ways, closer to Usagi than he was, and he would have to atone to them as well, and the four of them would be far harsher to please than Usagi.

His chest ached, thinking back to Usagi. Where was she? What happened? Obviously one of the others had found him and brought him back to the apartment. Chibi-Usa must have contacted them, he assumed. There was no other explanation. He looked at Ami, knowing that should be the most understanding and forgiving. "Usagi was attacked by the Black Moon. I think she was taken by them. I tried to stop him, but I was injured an- "

Rei interrupted. "Him? We fought a woman. Who attacked Usagi?!"

Rei was just as fiercely protective of Usagi as Mamoru himself was. He was more ashamed to face the priestess than any of the other four.

"It was someone else. A man with white hair and a purple cloak. He…" Mamoru trailed off. When he saw them in the park, Usagi was unconscious in his arms and had no clue what transpired between them. "He had Usagi and I managed to get her away from him. He never said his name. The next bit is a bit fuzzy," he strained his memory and thought back to what happened. Slowly it all began to resurface. The thick air, the energy blast…and everything went black. "Usagi and I were about to escape when he attacked us and I don't remember the rest," he finished.

Ami nodded, taking his meaning and began to fill in the blanks. "Chibi-Usa contacted us shortly after we split up. She said Usagi was in trouble and you went after her. That was when I picked up a strong negative energy reading on my computer and we followed it. The reading suddenly vanished and I picked up a very strange temporal signature, but that also disappeared. I managed to pinpoint the location of the first reading and that's where we found you."

"You looked like hell. Someone must have really roughed you up," Makoto said blandly. It was quite clear from her tone that she had not forgiven Mamoru for breaking up with Usagi. As frightening as she as feminine, Mamoru was, in his own way, slightly weary of landing on Makoto's bad side. However, it was becoming clearer that he already was.

"Where's Usagi? If you found me, then you must have seen Usagi! She was right next to me," Mamoru said, imploring Ami. The blue-haired girl shook her head in response.

"We were hoping you knew. I can't find her anywhere. The Ginzuishou isn't registering on my computer, and we can't reach her via communicator. You were the last one to see her," Ami said.

"No one knows where Usagi is!" Rei exploded.

"What do you mean no one knows? Someone has to, her parents, Luna, someone!" Mamoru replied desperately.

He surveyed all four girls and the two feline guardians. None of them would meet his eyes. Mamoru knew that they all must have harbored resentment towards him. After all, he was her protector and he had let them down. Now, Usagi was in a place that only Kami knew at the hands of an enemy that they knew even less about. The pit of his stomach dropped, blood became ice and panic flooded him. Over and over he cursed himself. ' _Usagi is missing and it's all your fault,'_ his psyche repeated over and over again. Slowly his composer was beginning to crack as he began to shake. Why hadn't he just simply told her the truth? Why did those foreboding dreams manifest the second a new enemy appeared? Had he just told Usagi the truth, would she have accepted it and not run off in a frenzy? His mind repeated scenario after scenario and they all ended on the same note; everything was his fault.

VXIXV

End Chapter 3

The next chapter will be longer to make up for this one. Again, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be coming out as soon as I can write it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I really have no words other than a huge 'THANK YOU' to everyone. I wanted to get this to you wonderful readers as soon as possible and not leave you on a cliff hanger. After this chapter, the rating will go up as a preemptive measure. And now on to Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. No profit is being made from this story and is being told purely for entertainment purposes.

VXIXV

 _Her head was swimming in an endless ocean of empty minded bliss. Despite her best efforts to force her conscious mind to surface, Usagi found that she was continuously pulled back down to the depths of sleep. She loved nothing more than to be curled up in her bed, surrounded by plush pillows and doze in and out of sleep, happy and care free. How she missed those lazy school mornings, ignoring her cuckoo clock, only to be met with panic upon the realization that she was going to be late for school again. That was back when she was just Tsukino Usagi, the absent minded middle-school student who loved reading comics, splurging on the arcade and basking in the sun with her friends. The notion that she was a warrior for love and justice, much less the reincarnation of a princess of a long lost civilization would have made her laugh, or perhaps think she was in some superhero anime. But the reality was that was her life, and she had to rise and meet her destiny with as much dignity as clumsy school girl could. Her real life was far more complicated than some comic book heroine, and the danger more tangible than pixels on an arcade game._

 _Once again, Usagi willed her mind to wake up. On some level, she knew that she was asleep, and that she was in trouble. But no matter how much resolve she could muster, Usagi found that she could not break through the barrier of consciousness. 'Come on, Usagi. Snap out of this and wake up,' the part of her mind that identified as Sailor Moon chided._

 _But regular Tsukino Usagi, the normal teenager retorted, 'But I'm so sleepy…'_

' _No, you are in trouble and need to wake up.'_

' _But…'_

' _No buts. Think of Mamo-chan and the others, they need you!'_

' _Mamo-chan…' Usagi muttered and an ache in the pit of her stomach surfaced, breaking the bliss-like world that surrounded her. 'He doesn't love me. He said so himself.' Her eyes began to gloss over again and her throat tightened to suppress her whimpering._ 'I don't like weak women,' _he had told her. And she was weak. She was just some bumbling gauche teenager who was not in the least bit adept at her role as both Princess Serenity or as the Guardian of Love and Justice. She failed her friends' countless times, and always needed to someone to bail her out of trouble._

' _That's not true. You are the heir of the White Moon and Silver Millennium, and the guardian of the Ginzuishou," Sailor Moon placated gently. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, they all need you. Mamo-chan most of all. He needs you, stay strong for him.''_

" _But how?'_

 _Sailor Moon approached her, standing tall and radiant. Usagi couldn't help but stare at her. Was she really this regal fighter, both strong and beautiful? Her alter ego was everything that she wasn't, but one-in-the same. The juxtaposition had always stumped Usagi. The public and her enemies spoke of Sailor Moon like she was a gallant fighter, graceful yet powerful. However, the identity behind the warrior was nothing more than just an ordinary girl, brimming with insecurities, who was thrown into a world she had never known existed. The Guardian leaned down, placing her hands on either side of Usagi's shoulders. Her own voice whispered into her ear. 'Wake up…'_

' _Wake up…'_

' _WAKE UP NOW!'_

 _/_

"Ow…my head hurts," Usagi mumbled under her breath. The space between her temples thudded painfully with the worst headache she could remember, so painful her vision was blurred and heady dizzy. Feeling both rested, like she had slept for ages, but also drained completely of stamina, she required a few moments to compose herself. What had happened? Her memory seemed as light-headed as her head, and for the life of her, Usagi struggled to comprehend where she was and what happened. Thinking back, all she could recollect was a red angry eye that wouldn't let go of her, no matter how much she struggled, and the single thought that she needed to get away.

Slowly, her vision began to clear and Usagi began to take in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room, littered with pillars that were seemingly wrought of an opaque dark crystal. It also struck her that she was lying in a bed of pale sheets, far softer than anything she owned in her own room. In addition, she noticed she was no longer dressed in her Sailor fuku. Instead, she was robed in a long flowing dress of white and gold silk with pearls woven into the sleeves. The fabric was slinky and cold against her skin, offering no protection in the cold room. The dress was reminiscent of what she wore as Princess Serenity, and in spite of its beauty and fine craftsmanship, Usagi found it to be highly uncomfortable. "What is this…" she remarked to herself. "My broach!" her eyes widened.

Overcome with panic, she rummaged around her and in the sheets, frantically grasping at anything that could have been her broach. When her hand felt the solid round outline of the locket, she sighed in relief. It had been resting beside her, as if someone left it purposefully. With a firm grip, she checked the inside, making sure the Ginzuishou hadn't been touched and sure enough, the silver stone glittered back at her. Whoever took her must not have realized what it was, or else they would have taken it. Time and again the Black Moon Clan had demanded the Ginzuishou in repayment for Chibi-Usa's safety.

Usagi struggled to sit up, her body feeling like it had been crushed beneath a truck, but saw that she was not physically damaged. Why did she feel so…drained? Determined to not be caught off guard in a bed, she tested the stability of her legs. Her footwear had been removed and she shuddered slightly when her feet made contact with the marble floor. Still wobbly, but not enough to deter her, Usagi walked around the room, clutching the Ginzuishou to her chest. Her attention was immediately drawn to the light source in the middle of the room. Emanating from a small pedestal was a bright beam of light, that from a distance seemed to resemble a person. Usagi wished that Ami was with her, the genius would know in an instant what the strange light was.

She approached the pedestal with trepidation and as she grew closer the projection began to take the shape of a woman. The woman was clothed completely in white, with long golden hair bound in two buns on either side of her head, with pearls and flowers weaving in and out. On the center of the figure's forehead was shining crescent moon. Usagi tilted her head in confusion. At a glance, the woman looked like her, but older, more mature and regal. Her first guess was it was a hologram of Queen Serenity, her mother, from the Silver Millennium, but the hair color didn't match. Queen Serenity had white hair with the small hint of pastel lavender, but the woman on the pedestal was blonde. Completely transfixed, Usagi did not hear the footsteps that approached her.

"Do you like that hologram?"

Usagi jumped almost a foot in the air while her heart skipped a beat. She spun on her heels to see the silhouette of a man leaning almost casually against the pillar adjacent to her. Half of his face was covered in shadow while the other half shone in the light emitted from the hologram. In spite of his casual stance, his gaze was firmly set on her, like a hunter. A soft patter echoed in the chamber as Usagi's bare feet scurried away in retreat. She immediately recognized the man as the one who snuck up on her in the park. Unwaveringly, Demando's eyes followed her. Once again, the hair on the back of her neck stood on edge and a lump began to form in her throat. "Who are you and where am I?" she demanded. "What did you do to Mamoru?"

"Well, Endymion did take a direct hit from the Jakokusuishou. It's a safe assumption that he's dead," he replied casually.

Usagi didn't believe him, not for a second. "You're lying!"

The tall man laughed, a low sultry sound that sent shivers up her spine. "I am many things, but a liar isn't one of them. And even if I was, it would serve no purpose. No one can find you here, so really, there's no need to lie to you." As he spoke, Usagi took a closer examination of the man standing before her. He was statuesque, and his pale complexion coupled with the dark ambiance of the room made him look more like a specter than a man of flesh and bone. Under normal circumstances, she would have found him to be very handsome.

"Who are you?" Usagi's mind blatantly refused to accept that Mamoru was dead. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. If he was dead, she would have known. But a small voice in the back of her brain reminded her that she was alone with the Black Moon Clan, unprotected and with no sign of a rescue. A shadow of doubt began to manifest itself.

"I am Prince Demando, ruler of the Black Moon," he smiled at her, like a predator honing in on its prey. Slowly he took a step towards her. Instinctively, Usagi stepped back, maintaining as much distance between them as possible. She did not like the way he was grinning at her; it was both suggestive and intimidating, a combination that left her nauseous. "And you, are Princess Serenity of the White Moon. I think it's time you and I had a nice long talk," he gestured with his hand which began to glow ominously.

Suddenly Usagi found her body moving if its own, or rather his, accord. She was forced into a small chair situated in front of Demando that she must have overlooked. As she fell back, a fear that she had never experienced before began to build in her chest. Demando moved in closer, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath. She flushed as she felt his violet eyes survey her and wished desperately she had something more substantial to cover herself with. "I don't think you'll be needing those anymore," he added, pointing to the broach which still had clenched in her fist. Leaning forward he pulled them from her grasp.

"No, don't" Usagi protested but was unable to move.

"You'll find they won't work here anyway. The Jakokusuishou absorbs all power within its vicinity, even that of your Ginzuishou. That's why you feel so weak. I think you'll find it somewhat difficult adjusting to Nemesis," Demando interrupted. He slipped her broach into his purple cape and resituated himself in front of Usagi, still too close for her comfort. Her only means of defense was now in his pocket, and she was left with nothing but her wits and the best bluff she could muster.

"Nemesis…" she trailed, still honed in on her broach and thinking of any way she could slip it out of his cloak without his knowledge.

Demando leaned his head back and laughed. It was one of the most frightening sounds Usagi had ever heard. "You really don't know anything do you? I assumed the Rabbit would divulge everything about the Black Moon the moment she made contact with the Sailor Guardians of the 20th century, or that those treacherous sisters would have told you as much as they could." Usagi suddenly became irrationally angry at his mockery of Koan, Berthier, Calaveras and Petz. The four sisters had shared every bit of information they could access. True, it wasn't much, but that was at least a lead. From them, the Sailor Guardians had learned of the Black Moon's plot to bring the 20th century in order to conquer the 30th century. The wheels in Usagi's head continued to turn until she made a connection.

"If I am on Nemesis, then that means I'm- "

"The 30th century. With no place to run and no one to come save you," Demando finished for her. "The Queen always had a reputation for being intelligent."

Usagi's head was spinning. If she really was in the 30th century, then she truly was alone in this. Her own time lacked the technology for time travel, but apparently in this era, traversing from one century to another was easy. How was she going to get home? "Queen? Who is that?" Usagi had no other point of reference to go on, and since Demando seemed quite happy to share information with her, she was going to have to play along, in spite of her growing dread.

"You've already seen her. She's there," he pointed to the hologram with a wide smirk, like he knew something she didn't. Usagi turned her head to reexamine the woman on the crystalline pedestal. She was truly beautiful, almost angelic. "Such a lovely creature. I have spent so many sleepless nights staring at her. But she continues to defy me at every turn," Demando said wistfully seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He once again turned his attention back to Usagi. "Time for a history lesson…"

He spoke at length about the history of the Black Moon and Usagi listened intently at his every word, in part due to her immobility and also in part to hopefully discover a way to escape. The Black Moon's ancestors had originally been denizens of Earth, but were banished hundreds of years past from their home planet. Exiled and desperate, they settled on the distant planet that later became known as Nemesis, and began experimenting with the power of the Jakokusuishou. Life on Nemesis was brutal, with little room for stragglers. Nights were endless, days were frigid and its citizens would stare longingly at the utopian paradise, Earth, that had been denied to them. Hungry for vengeance, Prince Demando led the attack himself to take revenge on the people who had wronged both him.

"But if hundreds of years had passed, why attack the people who had nothing to do with your ancestors? Why not negotiate with the Queen you spoke about? I'm sure some sort of agreement could have been reached," Usagi couldn't help herself as she interrupted.

Demando smiled as he always did at the mention of Earth's monarch. "The Queen who banished my ancestors is one in the same with the woman you see before you. Her life extended by the power of the Ginzuishou, unchanged by the passage of time. Long life and freedom are all a fraud. Ageless bodies brought about by the manipulation of the Ginzuishou is a sacrilege against the gods. Bodies exist to rot away, and we must return history to the correct path. A repetition of war after war. The one who possesses the greatest power is the one who will rule that lovely planet. It's only natural."

"You're insane. All that does is continue to hurt people," Usagi muttered in shock. Her mind could hardly absorb everything being thrown at her at once.

Demando ignored her and continued on with his explanation. "Nemesis is the planet of the invincible Jakokusuishou. Time and space conform to the whim of those with power. We don't yet know the full power of the Nemesis, but if we can control the power of the Jakokusuishou, then we can bring countless planets under my rule. Even the Ginzuishou cannot withstand its power. So we devised a plan to go back to the 20th century. When the 20th century falls, the 30th century will cease to exist."

"We'll fight you! The Sailor Guardians will fight you till the end. We won't let you destroy our world!" Usagi exclaimed. Demando paused and descended upon her, staring directly into her eyes. Usagi, wanting to keep up her bluff refused to break contact. She knew that if push came to shove she could not over power him, especially unable to transform, but she had to try something. It took everything she had not too look away. His gaze felt more and more invasive, as if he was trying to dissect every inch of her.

"The day we launched our attack I never dreamed she would show herself," he continued, his voice velvety soft. "An almighty goddess who lived in an impenetrable castle. Neo-Queen Serenity…what a beautiful ruler. But her eyes rejected me, like I wasn't even human. Ever since that moment, I vowed to have her, in any form…"

"Serenity…who can use the Ginzuishou…" Usagi's mind was reeling. There was no way…she was just clumsy Tsukino Usagi, no…the woman in the hologram who looked exactly like herself…Her heart was racing as she began to panic when Demando's motives became clear. In that instant she recognized the way Demando watched her, it was the same way Beryl looked at Mamoru.

"Yes," he said lowering his face to her eye level, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing Usagi to crane her neck upwards to meet his. Gooseflesh spread across her face as she felt his cold hand caress her cheek. She began to tremble uncontrollably.

Demando's third eye reappeared, and the air once again became heavy and unbreathable. What stamina she had managed to recovery in their conversation began draining away. Helpless, Usagi couldn't hold back the tears that began pooling at her lashes. "Please, no…" she begged. "I can't be, no…"

"The only Lunarian descendant to be reborn into the 20th century with the power of the Ginzuishou that can defy the gods themselves. Neo-Queen Serenity, I finally have you," he purred lasciviously.

Time slowed to a halt as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His cheeks began wet when Usagi began to weep grievously. A pang of guilt hit her when she realized that she was kissing a man other than Mamoru, causing her to cry even more fervently. Guilt and shame washed over her like a typhoon. Here she was with another man kissing her. Mamoru certainly wouldn't want her back after this. She gasped in horror as he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue across her lips.

 _SLAP_

With every ounce of will power and resolve, Usagi reared her open palm back and backhanded Demando with all the strength she could muster. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed off the walls in the chamber. His concentration broken from the shock of the moment, Usagi took the opportunity to reach into his cape and pull out her broach. This was her sole opportunity to escape, she couldn't screw this up. Recovered Demando launched himself at her, and never before had she been more grateful for being a fast sprinter thanks to her mad dashes to school. Compact in hand she shouted her transformation phrase, "Moon Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!"

She waited to feel the surge of warm light wash over her but there was nothing, just cold stagnant air. No, not now! Again Usagi called out her transformation phrase. "Moon Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!"

The distance between herself and Demando was closing and she was unable to transform into Sailor Moon. What could she do? With her mind too wrapped up in devising a plan, she slipped on the floor and skidded into the wall. The impact of the blow took her off balance and she became unable to stand. The tap-tap-tap of shoes against marble slowed and became gradually louder and louder and Demando approached her. Embarrassed at her fumbled escape attempt, and utterly terrified of him, Usagi refused to meet his gaze, and instead stared stubbornly at the floor. Her field of vision fell darker as his shadow descended upon her. Determined to not relinquish the Ginzuishou to him, she clutched her broach closely to her.

"Did I not say you wouldn't be needing that here," Demando said, kneeling down, blocking any exit route she might have. Now he had her pinned against the wall, one arm on either side. Extending his hand out he sized the broach from her hands. Desperately she wrestled with him for it, pulling all her weight into it. They struggled for what may have been only a couple of seconds before he secured it tightly away from Usagi. She pulled back as far as she could and was met with her back to a wall. "This planet is suffused with the energy of the Jakokusuishou. It absorbs and neutralizes all other power, even that of your Ginzuishou. It's now nothing more than a glass bead." His tone was much firmer; clearly she had angered him. Well that was fine with her! Serves him right for kissing her like that. She'd slap him a hundred times over for that. "You may use this place as you so please, for it will become your eternal resting place."

And with that he rose and promptly walked away from her, leaving Usagi a tearful mess on the floor.

VXIXV

End Chapter Four.

I hope you all enjoyed. I wanted to get this out to you wonderful readers as fast as I could since I left the last chapter on a pretty big cliff hanger.


End file.
